Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a capacitor housing case with output terminal withdrawn forward for the improved heat dissipation and lightweight which has excellent heat dissipation and durability, thereby minimizing epoxy-molding amount to allow compact configuration in order to comply with vehicle lightweight trend.
In general, electrical capacitor, phase advanced capacitor and electronic capacitor, etc. are widely used in various industrial fields.
Plastic film such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) resin, polypropylene (PP) resin, polyethylene naphthalate (PEN) resin, polycarbonate (PC) resin and a polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) resin is prepared as a dielectric substance, and a metal deposited film is wound on one or both sides of the plastic film, and on both sides of the deposited film zinc, zinc alloy, tin or primary zinc and secondary tin is thermal sprayed to make a thermal spray surface, thereby producing a capacitor element.
Since the capacitance of the capacitor varies according to the use of the capacitor, the number of capacitor elements (hereinafter, elements) connected to other N pole bus bar and P pole busbar is changed to make a capacitor. For a capacitor of a small capacity, small number of elements are connected, and for the high-capacity capacitor, a plurality of elements are connected.
Laid open patent No. 2001-0072178 (Panasonic) discloses a capacitor and a manufacture method thereof.